


shopping date!

by enstars



Category: Free!
Genre: Dates, FTM Haruka Nanase, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Haruka Nanase, shopping dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: Makoto and Haru go shopping for some new clothes.





	shopping date!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim and it is completely unproofread... well, i hope its ok anyway! i think we all need more trans haru in our lives ^_^

Makoto’s hand has always felt warm against Haru’s smaller one, but it’s different this time. Haru’s unused to the flush on his cheeks, and the fluttering in his chest is an unfamiliar one— one that usually doesn’t come with holding his best friend and boyfriend close.

 

This is different, however. This situation is different.

 

It’s sickeningly sweet, romantic, _domestic?_ Haru’s eternally thankful, however. Eternally thankful that Makoto understands, thankful that he offered to do this with him.

 

“How about this, Haruk- Haru?” he asks, he almost slips up but Haru doesn’t mind. He’s known him nearly all his life as a girl, so he’ll give him time to adjust.

 

Makoto’s holding up a jacket, with long sleeves and a big hood. It’s mostly black, dark with a zipper up the middle. However, the sleeves and hood are a deep blue, Haru’s mother would probably say _it matches your eyes_ or something of the like, but he quickly pushes away that thought. The hoodie looks comfortable— large, and Haru reaches forward with his free hand to feel the inside. Warm. Fuzzy. He likes it.

 

“I like it,” he murmurs, and he pulls at the hood of it— to glance at the price tag. When he does, his eyes widen marginally. “Oh, um… Nevermind. Put it back,”

 

“Haru!” Makoto cried, shaking his head. “C’mon! You can’t keep denying everything over $20… seriously, you’ve bought _mackerel_ for higher than that!”

 

Haru opens his mouth to speak, but Makoto interrupts him before he can object. His unwavering gaze hardens a bit.

 

“Listen, Haru… We’ve got plenty of money, and we’re at _Target._ A $22 hoodie is nothing. Just, let me treat you. Please?”

 

The way that Makoto looks down at Haru is nearly _cruel,_ Haru thinks. It’s a very _Makoto_ look. He can tell Makoto’s trying to be firm, but he can also tell he’s faltering the tiniest bit under that stare— he always does when it comes to Haru, and that makes it just the littlest bit more endearing to him.

 

Haru’s mouth hangs open for a few moments, but he hurriedly shuts it, shaking his head, letting his eyelids droop.

 

“Fine… Stupid Makoto,” he mutters under his breath, and Makoto just laughs lightly in reply, folding the hoodie in the basket which was already near-full with clothes.

 

“Yes, yes, Haru-chan…”

 

“Drop the -chan.”

 

“Oh, that’s right…” Makoto glances off to the side thoughtfully, but when he looks back, his gaze catches Haru’s. “How about Haru- _kun_?”

 

Haru’s mouth opens in a small ‘o’ shape, and he feels a rare flush crawling up his cheeks. He pulls the shirt he’s wearing up to cover his mouth, and he shakes his head.

 

“N-No…” he stutters, another first. “That’s… That’s somehow even worse.”

 

Makoto looks surprised, but blinks. “Oh, um, if you’re sure. Is… is Haru-chan really fine?”

 

“Do whatever you like,” he huffs, glancing down.

 

“Whatever you say, Haru-chan,” Makoto giggles, “Hey, do you want to try these on now?” Makoto asks, holding the basket up.

 

“The change rooms are just over there, I can wait for you.” he offers with his usual smile. Haru stares silently into the basket for a few moments, reaching forward to trace the plastic with his finger before catching a piece of cloth between his forefinger and thumb, and he then nods curtly.

 

“Yes.”

 

While walking to the change rooms, Haru tries not to let on how excited he really is inside. If he had the same amount of self-control as say, Rin, he would be jumping around and shrieking. Probably. Knowing Rin, anyway.

 

Makoto passes Haru the basket, and their fingers brush when he hands it to him. Haru’s surprised at the basket’s weight, it’s much heavier than it appears. His cheeks redden slightly.  _Makoto really went all out for me, huh…_ he thinks.

 

He looks up for a second to meet Makoto’s gaze for a few moments, but turns quickly and disappears into the changing rooms, basket in his arms.

 

He emerges a few times with different clothes on, and Makoto claps each and every time, lavishing Haru with praise. Haru would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this— he finally feels like himself, with every pair of stupid skinny jeans he tries on, or each necktie he manages to messily tie around his neck on shirts which are _not_ meant for neckties.

 

It’s a few outfits until he comes out of the dressing room, eyes sparkling on his normally stoic face.

 

“I like this one,” he says softly, fingers playing at the hem of his hoodie, eyes downcast. It’s silent for a few moments, which catches Haru’s attention. He feels his heart drop when he hears nothing from Makoto, and he turns up, feeling uncertainty waver in his expression.

 

“Makot—”

Though the brunet had been silent, his expression held everything but disapproval. His big hands were clasped together by his mouth, green eyes wide and glimmering. His lips were pressed tightly together, but his eyes held something of great encouragement and fervor. Haru couldn’t help but notice the flush on his cheeks, _ah…_

 

Makoto cleared his throat, and let his hands lay in his lap. He was silent for a moment (presumably to compose himself), but nodded vigorously.

 

“You look really good, Haru!”

 

Haru flounders a bit, feeling his face begin to burn, but he just keeps fiddling with the hem of the hoodie. “You— uh, you think so…?”

 

“Yeah! I really like it, I think… I think you look really good! We should definitely get that,” Makoto praises, and Haru suddenly felt quite bashful.

 

It was nothing special— at least, Haru didn’t think so. He had thrown on a simple beige beanie, and was wearing the hoodie Makoto picked out. Unzipped, to show a shirt he was wearing underneath, emblazoned with the pattern of some kind of creature. (a Pokemon, if Haru recalls correctly. He only played Pokemon Blue as a child, anyway.) With that, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

 

“You look so handsome,” Makoto praises again, “I think you should get changed back, and we can buy all of those, okay? You look really good in… well, all of it,”

 

Haru nods and gets changed again, handing Makoto the full basket of clothes. Makoto takes them with his usual warm smile, and Haru smiles as well.

 

When buying the clothes, Haru’s eyes nearly pop out of his sockets— especially since Makoto was paying for all of it. Makoto gave endless reassurance that it was okay, but Haru can’t help but feel a little bad. However, when Makoto passes him the bag of clothes and once again takes Haru’s free hand in his bigger one, Haru feels all his worries drain away.

 

They walk home together that day, and neither of them try to escape the other’s grip. Before Makoto turns to make his way to his own home, however, Haru pulls him into a tight hug, and thanks him for spending time with him today.

 

Makoto only laughs, and kisses him chastely before retreating to his home with a wave. Haru waves back, and can’t fight the smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
